What if
by AnimeGirl66
Summary: What if Narumi did not safe mikan from those to strange men? What if Reo safed her? What if he found out she had nullification and decided to keep her? What if she was going to be the AAO's new weapon? So many what if in this story. Please read this fic!
1. Kidnapped! TWICE!

**Ok ppl this is my first fanfic EVER!! So please review!! I not very good at this so if you have any advice it would be much appreciated. Thx**

**Chapter one!**

**Normal POV**

'why wont that stupid guard let me in?' Mikan thought.

"Little Girl, what's wrong?" Mikan looked up to see 2 strange men "Who are you?" Mikan wondered aloud

At first the two men were taken back but then the first one who talked to Mikan replied "we are college students here. Come with us and we'll let you in through a back entrance!"

"Ehh? would you really?"

"of course so Lets Go!!" Said the second man/

"Hai!!" Mikan replied happily and followed them to their car.

Mean while Narumi who had seen the scene was about to approach them when there was an explosion! He quickly turned around to see The infamous "Black Cat" standing on the wall bordering the academy.

He took a quick look back at the little girl who was about to be kidnapped by those 2 strange men. He deeply wanted to run and save the small girl but knew that even if it was against his better judgments

following the academy's orders came first. He sighed, took out his bean whip, and turned back to his little black cat.

**Back to Mikan**

**Mikans POV**

I heard an explosion so i turned around to see what it was, but suddenly i was forcefully pushed into the vehicle and locked in before i could do anything the car was moving and i was trapped. I looked behind us

to see a blond man looking at me regretfully before turning back to the scene of the explosion.

I sat back down and started to think. 'what the heck is going on why are we speeding away from the academy i thought we were supposed to find the way in?'

Suddenly it hit her, what had just happened was she was being KIDNAPPED! They weren't helping her, they weren't taking her to her best friend, oh no no no they were taking her away to a place she did not know.

**Normal POV**

Mikan started to panic. She was looking for a way out of the vehicle. She saw that the door and windows were locked and she had no means of escaping. The second guy saw her thrashing about in the back seat and smirked

"i see you figured out what is going on, so sit still and be quiet."

Mikan felt her anger rise "Why the heck are you kidnapping ME? I'm of no use or importance of you!" She said with a tint of hatred in her voice. " That's were your wrong little girl we plan to hold you for ransom"

Mikan was now completely confused "But jii-chan is po..." She was cut of when she saw a man walk by with red hair and bluish purple eyes. She started to bang on the window and scream trying to get his attention.

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!! PLEASE HELP..." but she was cut off once more this time when the man in the passengers seat slapped her across the face.

"shut it little girl or else you might end up hurt badly." He smirked again only this time thinking of evil ways to hurt her.

Mikan now crying looked out the window with pleading eyes.

**Reo's POV **

I was walking down the street to the cafe when i heard some faint muffled sound. I stopped and looked to find the source, i saw a car passing by with a girl whom seemed to be screaming for something. I dismissed

it at first but then saw 1 of the men from the front reached back and slapped the young girl hard. The yelling stopped and the girl looked at me and mouthed the words "help me". My eyes widened as i figured out

what was going on. I turned around to see the car speeding away, so i broke into a run and chased it all the way till it came to a dead end.

**Mikan's POV**

I saw the man starting to run after us 'thank you kami-sama' i thought. I heard one of the men curse their luck, so i looked around we had stopped at what seemed a dead end. 'HAH serves you both right' i was of course happy,

until i saw one grab an iron rod and while they both got out and faced the red haired man.

Normal POV

The 2 kidnappers got out of the car, the one had an iron rod, and approached Reo. Reo on the other hand was catching his breath from running. After a moment he took a deep breath and went towards the 2 men.

"Good night" Reo said in a soft voice

With that both the men closed the eyes and slumped to the ground.

Mikan who had gotten out of the car and observed the whole seen was in awe. She was a bit scared though and tried to hide behind the car, unfortunately for her Reo spotted her.

"Its ok you can come out now your safe" He said in the softest and nicest voice he could muster.

Mikan was startled that he spotted her and hid farther behind the vehicle. 'Wait a minute Mikan this is the guy who saved you.' she thought ' why the heck am i hiding'

Slowly she came out from behind the car and went closer to Reo. He put his hand out. Mikan flinched and kept her eyes closed, until she felt something rubbing the top of her head. She opened her eyes and saw it was Reo 'he cant be that bad

i think i can trust him' with that thought she looked up at him and smiled her one of a kind smile.

"thank you so very much for helping me"

"Don't mention it, _now you need to go back home" He said using Vocal pheromone Alice_

_"Sorry but i cant do that" said Mikan, still smiling_

_"eh?" Reo was very alarmed at her reaction to his Alice. But he figured it out "Little Girl, do you have the Nullification Alice?"_

_"wha? First of all my name is not little girl its Mikan. Second, what is Nulli-fication Alice?"_

_Reo smirked, took out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "hello? I need the the teleportation Alice. Yeah! i just found the new weapon for the AAO!" He said looking at Mikan._

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WEAPON?"_


	2. New Weapon

**Chapter 2 - New Weapon!!**

**Normal POV**

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh? Weapon?" Mikan was very confused, but after a moment she broke into a smile.

"I get it we're playing a game, aren't we?!"

Reo was astonished 'How dense is the girl?' He smirked again and replied "As a matter a fact Mikan."

Mikan started jumping up and down "Really?? What's it called? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!!"

"Alice take down" He said smugly

"Wow! It sounds like a battle game!!" Mikan replied happily "I played a battle game once with my friend Hotaru. She made it herself!"

"Why yes it is! And I just called my friend to came and pick it up." Reo said trying to be as nice as possible 'God this girl is an IDOIT! We'll have to fix that later on."

As if on cue the man with the Teleportation Alice appeared in front of them. "EH!" screamed a surprised Mikan.

"Take her!" Reo commanded the man, in a mean voice "And tell the others their aloud to beat that Happy-go-lucky attitude of hers out of her."

Mikan's eyes widened in disbelieve. She realized that they weren't playing a game, he wasn't a nice man, and she had gotten out of one dangerous situation to an even more dangerous one. The last thing she saw before she was teleported was The man whom saved (Reo) smirking at her evilly.

**At the AAO**

Mikan's surroundings changed from that of a dead end street to the inside of a ware house filled with boxes of yet to be known items. Mikan was looking around the warehouse with new found curiosity. She saw several rooms , lots of boxes, and a table with some card on it, and a bunch of evil looking guys.

Suddenly Mikan remembered what Reo had told the teleportor _"And tell the others their aloud to beat that Happy-go-lucky attitude of hers out of her."_ She instantly hid behind teleportor, whom just looked at her smirked and looked back at the evil looking bunch of guys. "Reo says she's to happy, so your allowed to ruff her up a bit." The teleportor smiled "just don't kill her!"

At hearing this she wrapped her arms around the teleportor like her life depended on it, which in this case it might.

"Get off me little hag" The teleportor took hold of one of her pig tail and pulled one it HARD! Which caused Mikan to let go and fall on the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"Ow! That hurt you know!!" Mikan screamed in anger at the man. She quickly realized her mistake and put her hands over her mouth, but it was to late. He slapped her straight across her face. She lay there now on the ground with a hand to her now swelling cheek.

"Shut up you B!" He yelled at her then kicked her in the stomach and turned to leave but before he did he said "Go ahead, now its your time to play with the new punching bag." Then the teleportor left. The men that were left in the room smiled evilly, cracking their knuckles while slowly coming closer.

(I'm going to skip the beating sorry if it disappoints anyone.)

**After Brutal beating**

After Mikan was beaten to a point were it hurt to even breath the dragged her over to an empty room and threw her in were she hit the wall and fell unconscious.

**Mikans POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with black ness. I immedently shot up, trying to figure out were I am. This time I was met extreme pain. The days events replayed in my mind and I scooted backwards and rested against the wall. 'What are they going to do with me? I left Jii-chan suddenly just to see Hotaru-chan and ended up getting kidnapped! TWICE! If only I wasn't such an idiot. Hotaru always told me if I didn't start thinking I would get me into trouble and now look where I am.

**Normal POV**

Mikan slowly pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.

**With Reo**

Reo walked around docks (AAO' current hideout) until he came to a small ware house with a sign labeled "1on it. He opened the door till he came to a woman sitting at a desk. "Tell the higher ups that I found us a new weapon to use against the academy."

"Hai sir" said the woman as she began to dial the phone.

**Back to Mikan**

The door opened and light flooded the once dark room. Mikan looked up to see who had entered "I see they got you pretty good" He smirked as he saw the fear on the girls eyes.

Indeed, Mikan was beat up pretty bad. She was covered with dirt, bruises, and blood every where that was exposed and some places that weren't. (no perverted thoughts please) She looked up in fear and asked in a small voice "May I please go? What do you want from me?"

"You have a unique power and I'm Going to train you." He said it bluntly but he was indeed smiling evilly when he said it. He took hold of her know loose hair and dragged her out of the room and into a different one that looked like some kind out gym.

"ok here is where we train!" He said. But Mikan wasn't listening she a\was in awe. Until that is, Reo called a man over and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and and took a step back. He put his hand out and a ball of ice with spikes all over it formed, Mikan was amazed and a bit scared. Next thing she knew the man had thrown it at her and it was about to hit her she closed her eyes, but her arms out in defense and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" After a while she opened her eyes and saw it wasn't there any more. "Eh?" she said confused

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Very good Mikan! Now do it again!" Reo said. The scene repeated its self many more times till she eventually do it with out screaming. She still closed her eyes but soon would be fixed. After a while she ws smiling and very happy with her self but she learned not to be cause when ever she showed happiness she got another beating. It went on like this for two weeks.

**Back at the academy**

Natsume was heading to the Northern Forest to be briefed on an up coming mission . He stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello kuro neko," said the figure dressed in black

"Persona," Natsume said the name in pure hatred "just get straight to the point so I can go back to sleep"

"tsk, tsk, Kuro Neko! You really should watch that temper, but sense its important I shall forgive you this one time." Turning serious Persona continued "The Academy's sources say that the AAO have a new "weapon"!" Natsume's eyes widened but he quickly changed back to his emotionless face.

"Your mission tonight is to retrieve their new "weapon". Which is currently located by the docks in warehouse 37. All we know is that the weapon is female and is your age. You have two days to do retrieve her. Good Luck and do it correctly." With that Persona turned around and left but not before he added "Or else"

**The end of this chappy!**

**Ok Hi people it me!! I'm so happy ppl are reading this yay!! Ok first I'd like to say sorry for the skipping in some parts. Sorry if its not good. And sorry that I swore and made it so Mikan got beat up. **

**Ok on a happier note 3 ppl reviewed!! So I'd like to thank those 3 ppl. Thank you too:**

**PurpleHime**

**July (****AnimeLoverXP)**

**Blizzy-chan (Blizzel)**

**So pls oh pls review to ppl!! Any criticism and ideas for this fic are accepted. Maybe not used but much appreciated. Oh and cyber cookies for the first 3 reviewer on this chappy!! Thx for reading!**


	3. Rescue!

**Last chapter I wrote**_** "After a while she was smiling and very happy with her self but she learned not to be cause when ever she showed happiness she got another beating. It went on like this for two **_

_**weeks."**_

**I'm changing 2 weeks to 2 years. She has now been at the AAO for 2 years, training all of her Alice's**

**Also the AAO kept there new weapon secret all those 2 years but the academy's spy just found out about it and informed persona. Sorry if my revisions confuse any one.**

**Last chapter-**

"**Your mission tonight is to retrieve their new "weapon". Which is currently located by the docks in warehouse 37. All we know is that the weapon is female and is your age. You have two days to **

**do retrieve her. Good Luck and do it correctly." With that Persona turned around and left but not before he added "Or else"**

**End of chapter 2**

**Chapter 3- Rescue!!**

**Mikan's POV**

'I cant believe I've been in the hell whole for 2 years! I have to admit I've changed a whole lot though.' Suddenly she felt a presence and turned her head in time to see the door opening to reveal Reo.

"Hello Mikan, are you ready for your training today?" He asked. Mikan can tell just by his happy voice that today was going to be a bad day.

"Yes Reo-sama" I replied trying to not get beaten. 'God, I wish he would just drop dead already!!'

Reo frowned "Fine then, follow me"

I could feel my self smirk 'He really wanted to beat me up again today. But there is now way on earth I'm gonna give him that pleasure'

**Normal POV**

As she was thinking Reo turned and saw her smirking. "You better wipe that smirk off your face, little girl. Cause even if you avoided your morning beating, your training today is endurance of pain!" His

once frowning face was now replaced with a sadistic smile.

'SHIT!' As she walked into the room she saw a whole group of men, strong men with alices, standing and waiting to beat there little toy up. 'All I've ever gotten sense I've come to this place is beatings and

a whole lot of pain. And to think I'm only 14!!'

"Now Mikan," Suddenly Mikan that Reo was right in front of her. "Your job today is to stand right where you are and take a beating from these nice fellas over here" He said while gesturing to the group of

men that were going to beat Mikan up. "You can dodge, scream, fight back, or use your ALICE'S to protect yourself. Do you understand?" He loved making her know how dangerous her 2 Alice's could be.

She looked at him and said "Yes Reo-sama" Reo frowned.

'Hahahaha I got him again!"

"ok men attack her as you like ill be back in a hour. And please don't kill our little toy!"

Mikan hated being called a toy but she did not show it. No, she had learned to only be obedient. She learned to seal her emotions away and become emotionless.

Suddenly she felt a hard kick to her stomach, it surprised her and caused her to fall. But despite the pain she stood back up and tried her best to stay standing for the rest of her beating.

And not once was she going to yell from pain. She was not going to give them the pleasure of hearing her pain.

**At Alice Academy**

Natsume was recalling the conversation he had with Persona very early in the morning. It was now night and time for his mission and he was actually very curios about this Girl who was the New Weapon.

He was making his way to the gate of the school when Persona suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What the hell do you want now?" Natsume asked, he was really wanted to get this mission over with.

Surprisingly Persona did not yell at him for being rude. He just replied.

"Don't get caught by Reo! If he gets you then the AAO has two powerful people. And we'll have to call in some more people to join our little missions group and i know you don't want that." Natsume flinched

knowing he was talking about making his friends do missions.

"This is plain HELL!" He thought.

"Don't worry yourself I'm not going to get caught." And with that Natsume was jumping from tree to tree off to the AAO.

**At The AAO**

Mikan was now back in her little room, she had not made a sound not until that is Reo came back and stepped on her neck. Of course Reo felt obliged to beat that small imperfection out of her.

So here she is sitting in the small room with bruises and blood all over her body, a few broken ribs. and other bones, and a nasty cut on her lip. This had been the worst beating by far, she leaded her

back against the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her knees. She started to whimper a bit, no not cry she had lost her tears with in months of coming here. She no longer

cried.

Suddenly alarms went off and red lights were visible under the crack of the door. She heard yelling and started to wonder if they had another prisoner, and if he/she had escaped. She so wished she

could escape too but no she had tried so many time and failed. Not to mention they but a bracelet that not only limits your Alice but it can shut it off temporally. She glared at the wretched thing on her wrist

tried using her Alice on it but it only gave her a electric shock through her body. 'mental note: never do THAT again!'

The screaming was coming closer and closer until the door was suddenly kicked down and in walked a boy with a cat mask on.

**Natsume's POV**

I got to warehouse 37 with no problem so I decided to shake it up a bit. I casually opened the door to the warehouse, which happened to be unguarded, and walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He smirked as he said it.

It took a moment for the idiots to react, but one yelled something and then they all started yelling, alarms went off, and lights started to flash. Heck I did not care at all, I was just burning anyone who got in my way.

I was getting aggravated not being able to find the room that the girl was supposed to be in and was about to ask a AAO thug when I noticed they were all guarding a certain room. 'Damn I'm loosing my touch'

went over and burned the men in front of the door of the room the girl was in. I was about to burn the door down when he noticed it was Alice proof. Heck the whole room was Alice proof. I sighed, ' REALLY am

loosing my touch' So I took a step back, and kicked the door down. I looked inside the room and saw a girl about my age, looking up at me with blank eyes. I gave her a quick look over and saw she was scars, bruises, and fresh cuts on her, her ankle looked swollen, and probably a few fractured if not broken bones. 'I thought my life was hell! She looks like she's been through 50 times what iv had to deal with if not more than that!!'

**Normal POV**

Mikan was staring at the boy with the cat mask on. Until that is she heard him speak.

"Do you think you can walk?"

Mikan thought this over. Walk where? What does he want? Why is he asking me? She shot Natsume a confused look.

"Do you think you can escape?"

He's helping me? It might be another trap! Oh well, anywhere is better than this place! She tried to stand up using the wall for a brace, but ended up falling back down again.

Natsume saw the girl fall but did not see any emotion on her face, that would even hint that she was in pain. But judging that she cant even stand she's has to be in some pain, right?

"I'll take that as a no" After he said that he picked Mikan up bridal style and carried her out of the building. He was now jumping from tree to tree with her in his arms. He looked down to see if she was frightened

or not, only to see she was unconscious.

'If I'm right about her injuries then I'm amazed she stayed conscious as long as she did.' He thought as he continued on toward the academy.

**At the Academy**

Natsume had just entered the gates of the academy when Persona stepped in front of him.

"Good job Natsume, you got the girl and I see your uninjured." Persona then looked at the girl in Natsume's arms "Though I guess I cant say the same for her." He smirked

"Whatever, do you want me to take her to the hospital?" Natsume asked in a bored tone

"No! I shall take her. Give her to me and you head back to your room." Persona ordered

Natsume was surprised at the seriousness in his voice. 'there is something important about this girl' Natsume thought, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He gave the still unconscious girl to Persona

and walked away heading towards his dorm. While Persona headed to the hospital. He had the doctor look at her and tell him the injuries. It was as he first thought but there were also 2 stab wounds in her side and one

on her shoulder. It would take about two weeks for her to recover fully.

'Perfect! That will be just enough time for me to convince the headmaster to let me keep her for 2 weeks, maybe more' At the thought he smirked. 'i hope she is as strong as my Kuro Neko!'

**OMG I've sworn more in this chapter than I have in my entire life. I've only sworn 4 times in my live. Oh well thx for reading and pls if you can review than do.**


	4. 2 Weeks with Persona?

**Last chapter**

**'Perfect! That will be just enough time for me to convince the headmaster to let me keep her for 2 weeks, maybe more' At the thought he smirked. 'I hope she is as strong as my Kuro Neko!'**

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4- 2 weeks with Persona?**

**Mikan's POV**

'Why is the ground to soft and warm?' I slowly opened my eyes. I saw white, a white ceiling and light! I closed my eyes again and thought.

'So it wasn't a dream I really was rescued!!' I couldn't believe it I was out of there! I opened my eyes again, returning back to my normal self I said to whom ever was listing.

"Turn the Damn Lights out!!" I rolled over in the…..bed?! I was in a bed? I shot up ready to become aware of my surroundings . I saw I was in a hospital, I saw a door, monitors, and a couple chairs. Suddenly I felt a dangerous Presence.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I said coldly, while preparing to use my Alice's if necessary.

I heard slight laughter come from a corner in the room, and out stepped a man dressed in all black.

"Now is that any way to talk to the person who just had you rescued?" He said in a some what sweetly sickening voice.

**Normal POV**

Mikan thought for a moment. ' So he ordered that boy in the cat mask to rescue me. Why?'

She decided to voice her thought "Why"

"Why did you decide to rescue me from the place?" She demanded to know the answer!

"Because sweet little kitten ," Persona walked toward Mikan and cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him directly. "We need you."

Mikan's eyes widened 'Great, why does it seem I'm going from one HELL to another!!' She thought angrily!

"And if I refuse?" She asked icily tempting him.

"That is not an option. If you refuse you will be punished" He smirked seeing a moment of fear in her eyes. He knew she was recalling all of her brutal beating she had gotten from the AAO. But he himself would never do that to a little girl like her. But she did not have to know that.

"You will be coming with me away from the academy for 2 weeks. To see your Alice's, control, and fighting skill.

"Academy? Alice Academy?" She asked shocked ad curious. She had heard a lot about the Alice Academy from the AAO. They said that the Academy was a place were any kid with a powerful Alice was used for the benefit of the school. In her mind they didn't sound to different from the AAO but she knew they were the enemy and all she was ever taught. Suddenly she knew she was going to be used against the AAO. 'Will this place be any different from the AAO?' She thought doubtfully.

"Yes, THE Alice Academy! I suppose you were taught about us while you were in the AAO? But here you are so you are now on our side." Persona smirked at the things they probably told her about the academy.

"Well I don't have much of a choice now do I?" She said icily while giving Persona a glare that slaughter a person.

Persona flinched in fear for a second but quickly changed back to his expressionless self. He looked up only to see the girl still glaring at him with absolutely no expression on her face. This time he sweat drooped and wax about to say something when,

Knock, Knock, Knock!

Persona slowly got and made his way towards the door. He opened it and in came a nurse with a tray of food . She placed the tray on the table beside Mikan's bed. She turned and smiled at Mikan "You must be hungry by now. Please eat up." Then turned and left only glancing at Persona, which made her leave much quicker.

Mikan looked at the tray. It was filled with food! All delicious looking food!! She picked up the tray and set it on her lap. Then began devouring the it ALL.

Persona smirked at the sight. "Slow down, you might choke. You act like you haven't had a decent meal in years!" He instantly knew he was right.

Mikan looked up, swallowed the food in her mouth and replied. "I haven't it was always a small bowl of rice and bread. And sometimes some meat." Then turned back to her food and started to eat again.

For a moment Persona felt bad for the girl. But only for a moment!

**Later that day-**

Persona had finally gotten Mikan out of the hospital, after another examination from the doctor, and was taking Mikan to a small cabin in the way back part of the Northern Forest.

To his surprise Mikan did not complain or mouth off to him like his Kuro Neko. She just silently and obediently walked behind him until they arrived at the destination.

It was a not a large clearing but it wasn't small either. It had a small lake and a cabin in it. Along with a few large rocks and a couple items needed for training.

They both entered the cabin and looked around. It had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a stair case. Persona informed Mikan that their rooms upstairs and she got the room closest to the stairs and she needs to change in to some decent clothes for training. **(sorry if the description is bad. I'm not good at describing! Hehehe) **Mikan nodded, still emotionless, and headed up stairs to her room.

Persona stood there amazed by the obedience of this little girl.

'What in hell did the AAO do to her? Danm! Why do I even care?' Persona thought.

He was suddenly started out of his thoughts when he saw Mikan.

'wah? How in hell?' He quickly composed him self. "I see the AAO has trained you well. Come now its time for your training." She and persona walked out of the house and into the yard with saying a word.

"First you are to warm up. Then you will fight me so we see your skill level."

"Hai Persona-sama. Is there anyway you would like me to warm up?" Mikan asked in a emotionless tone. "I don't suppose you could warm up like you did while you where at the AAO?" Persona smirked when he saw her cringe back. "Stretch and then run a few miles. The report back here for training." Mikan nodded and proceeded to stretch.

Mikan just got done running and went to the spot she and Persona were to fight. 'I hope this not the same as "fights" back at the AAO.' Mikan thought worriedly.

**Flash Back- AAO first week.**

_**Reo opened he door to the room Mikan was currently located. He opened the door to see Mikan sleeping. "Mikan!" He yelled but she just turned over and continued to sleep. "MIKAN!!" Still nothing, Reo was getting angry so he kicked her side. "Ow!" Mikan shot up and quickly regretted the action. She held her side in pain. "Why did you do that Reo-oniisan?" Mikan whined. Reo pushed her back and put his hands on either sides of her head. "Don't EVER call me that again." He walked towards the door. "Its Reo-SAMA to you. Now hurry up its time forus to see how you "fight". He led Mikan to a room filed with scary looking men. "Ok stand here and don't move." He instructed Mikan. "Ok guys, go ahead." And the beating went on. She got them every day and Reo would always call them "Fights".**_

**End of Flash Back**

As she came into the clearing where the house was located Persona came into view. "Ready to fight little girl?" He asked.

"Hia"

"Then get into your fighting stance."

They began to fight. Mikan was the first to attack she ran straight towards and did a series of fast punches, Persona skillfully dodged them. "Oh come on use your Alice's. I am very curios to find out what ones you have." Persona then grabbed her wrist and used a bit of his Alice. Te kin started to turn black. She screamed. 'What is this Alice? I've never experienced something this painful' He let go and she jumped back. She examined her wrist then looked up and her eyes were blank. He smirked, "Did I tick you off now?" He asked smugly. She did flash step **(I know that's from bleach but I just love that move)** and use the water Alice to attack persona. She also put her nullification Alice on. She pushed Persona into a tree and put her hand on his throat. "I have almost all the Alice's in the AAO and ……. Yours." She smirked evilly and used the death Alice on Persona's throat. When she took her hand away there was a black ark in the shape of a hand on Persona's throat. After a some of pain was gone Persona put on his emotionless face and said it "seems you wont be needing pre-training after all. After a talk with the headmaster you will be able to attend school"

**The end of the chapter.**

Ok hi people! Sorry that its been awhile since I've updated I guess im losing interest. BUT I will still continue writing. It would help bunches if you could give me some IDEAS because I only have a an idea for the beginning of the story I have no idea how to do the middle or the end. And it would also help me get back on task. I am also writing a Shugo Chara! fanfic. It is about an OC some one whom has completely nothing to do with the anime! But it still involves al the other characters. Thx for reading!! Please review.

**Next Time on What if!!**

**Mikan's going to to school??**


	5. Chapter 5

OK Blizzel asked how old Mikan is. And that is a good question. n the anime Mikan is 11 an basically in elementary so I'll make this Mikan now is 14 and second year of middle school. Tsubasa and Misaki sempia are in the high school. If anyone is still confused please contact me.

CHAPTER FIVE!!- Mikan goes to school?!

Mikan's POV!

After several days of waiting at that small house in the forest. Persona and the headmaster have finally made arrangements for Me to go to school. My thoughts are, YAY finally!! So here we are now walking to through the stupid forest, even though I told him it would be easier if we just used my teleportation Alice he said it was better for me not to get lazy. I think he likes to see others suffer, but hes still better than Reo. But i wont tell him that it might hurt his ego. hehehe

We finally arrived at the school area but he kept on walking. "Persona-sama were are we going?" I asked expressionlessly. "Headmasters" he said as if it was obvious. We continued the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the headmasters office Persona stopped and knocked on the door. "Come in" said a voice behind the door. He opened and waited for me to go in first, then closed the door and stood beside the headmasters desk. "So you are Mikan Sakura."

"Hai."

"I'm the headmaster of this academy, pleased to meet you." He said politely. I just nodded, could have sworn i saw him sweatdrop. "Well Sakura-san it seems Persona has said you don't need extra training. If that is the case then you will be in a special star and attend classes as a second year middle school student. You will also be in dangerous ability's class. I will send for your home room teacher to come and take you to your dorm. Please wait in the room down the hall. Thank you." He stood up and opened the door for me. stood up bowed and left the room. As I entered the room I saw a blond man was sitting on one of the couches that were located in the room. He stood up and bowed. "Hello Mikan-chan! I am Narumi-sensia, your homeroom teacher. I'm very happy to meet you." He then came over and hugged me. I had no idea what to do. No one had hugged me, let alone show me any kindness, for the last 2 years. I stood there looking dumb, for a while, before I awkwardly hugged back. He looked down at me and smiled. "you are SO cute!!" he said in a very girly voice. 'And you are SOOOO gay! But I think I like you, yeah I think I can trust him.' I gave a very small, almost microscopic smile back. He hugged me again! The took my hand and showed me the way, more like dragged me, to my dorm. once we got there he explained the money system and gave me my special star allowance, 300 Rabbits. Before he left he told me to report to the middle school building in the morning for school.. Then he left me alone. I lied down on the bed, curled into a ball, and pressed my hands together. 'Hey lord, its me again. You still care about me, right?' My last thought before sleep over took me. 'right?'.

Mikan's POV

BRINGGGG!! BRINGGGGG!! BRINGGGGG!!

The alarm clock suddenly disappeared. Mikan rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. "Damn alarm clocks! I for got how annoying they could be!!" She had set the clock for 5 am. She got up and headed for the bathroom, she took a nice long bath. Then continued with morning activities. She put on her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth and ate breakfast. She had long since abandoned her pigtailed and now wore her hair in a a high pony tail, it was much more convenient for fighting. She knew she still had time so she decided to explore a bit. She was walking around when she saw to kids, one was on the ground with his hand on his head and the remains of what seemed to be an alarm clock next t him. She walked aimlessly around until she spotted a beautiful tree, a Sakura tree. It was in full bloom and there were petal flying every where. She lost her self in the beauty and started twirling and laughing in all the petals. But she sensed a presence and glared at the direction it came from, then walked off to the classroom.

Nastume's POV

I was resting on a branch of my sakura tree when I heard a girl's laughter. I opened my eyes to see a girl about my age, but I couldn't make out her face because of the petals and the fact she was twirling around. Suddenly she stopped and looked my way. Her eyes looked...hollow, almost dead. Then she swiftly walked away. I could have sworn her presence was familiar. But I couldn't remember who.

Normal POV

Mikan waited until all the kids were finally in the class rooms before she waited outside the door of the class room. When Narumi-sansai came towards the class room he greeted her with a smile and told her to wait until he called her in. Mikan obediently nodded.

Narumi entered the classroom, more like frolicked, and the whole class became silent. "Good Morning class! I have some good news! we hav-" He was cut off by the back door to the class room swung open and to very good looking guys walked into the room. "Like I was saying, we have a new student! Please come in now!" After Narumi's announcement the whole class started murmuring, but soon quieted down when they saw the door open and a girl with light brown hair walk in. She stood in front of the class room and bowed. "I am Mikan Sakura." She then looked at Narumi questioningly, as if wondering what to do now. He just smiled, so Mikan looked over the class. 'They look...mostly normal.' She looked towards the back and noticed that a boy was staring at her. Natsume had noticed the familar presence and became curious. Mikan recognized that he was the boy whom saved her. So she nodded in recognition towards him. Then continued to examine the class, until her eyes landed on a girl with short black hair and a shocked expression. Mikan's eyes also became wide. they stayed like that in silence for several minutes. "Ho...ta...ru?"Mikan whispered. Hotaru nodded, she got up, went over to Mikan and hugged her tightly. Mikan hugged back her eyes still wide. "Mikan," Hotaru stepped back.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA.

Mikan dodged all the shots with ease. "Why haven't you answered my letters?" Mikan bangs were covered her eyes. "ok we'll talk later." Hotaru said. "Hai" Mikan said emotionless, Hotaru sent her another worried glance. Then sat back down. "Ok! Who will be your partner?" A few boys raised their hands while Narumi scanned the class for a student. His eyes landed on Natsume was still staring at Mikan. Narumi smiled gayly."Natsume will be your partner Mikan, please sit in the seat next to him. Alright?" He asked still smiling. "Hai sensia." Mikan said expressionlessly, as she walked over to Natsume and sat by him she nodded at him. He looked at her expressionlessly "I'm surprised you can actually remember anything before you passed out." He said, still emotionless. She scowled "I don't think it's possible. But thank you very much."

"Hn" Was all he said and then the conversation went dead.

"Alright class its a free period!! Try to get to know the new student. Chow!" And then he skipped out of the class room

. Mikan sweatdropped 'Gaylord! hmmmm...What if the Gaylord and Persona were dating?' In her mind she pictured Persona and Narumi about to kiss. She broke out in laughter and the whole class looked at her but she didn't notice. Koko read her mind and then started to laugh with her. Natsume raised an eyebrow at Koko he stopped laughing enough to tell Natsume what Mikan was thinking, he just smirked. Mikan noticed every one was looking at her so she stopped laughing. She looked at the ground for a while but they still wouldn't stop staring. "Whats wrong with you idiots? I just laughed, now stop staring or else I'll freeze your blood!" She said menacingly. The whole class cringed at the sound of her voice. Just than the bell rang and Hotaru went over Mikan. "Come Mikan you have some things to explain."

"Hai Hotaru-chan" She said going back to no emotions. When they were outside the class room Hotaru told Mikan to start at the day she left. By the time Mikan got to her being captured by the AAO they were out side they sat under the Sakura tree while Mikan finished explaining her past.

"So here I am now. I came from one hell to a lesser hell" Mikan finished.

Hotaru looked at Mikan with tears in her eyes. "First- I'm so sorry I left you!" Hotaru hugged Mikan. "Second- How could you have been as stupid to go with strangers, and Reo? I swear you could have jumped off a bridge and been safer than you were with him." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. I have now learned how to use my Alice's though. If that counts for something?" She said trying to smile.

"BAKA! It's not about that! You have been hurt!! You have changed, and I'm determined to get my baka back! So you better start being happy. And please smile again." Mikan grabbed her best friend and hugged her tightly! "Hia Hotaru!"

After that Mikan went back to her room and sat on the bed trying to compose herself. She sensed someone so she reached under her pillow and grabbed a knife and jumped up, knife pointed at the intruder. She dropped the knife and bowed. "I'm sorry Persona-sama. I didn't recognize your presence." Persona stepped out of the shadows. "I am disappointed. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She raised her head. "Hai" Persona opened the window and jumped. "Hurry I think it's about time you meet the rest of the Dangerous ability class." Mikan nodded and followed him out the window. She marveled at how it was already dark, but never once said anything. Persona stopping was the only thing that broke her train of thought. She looked up at him with the same dead eyes.

"Here we are. Follow me." Persona opened the door and walked into the room. Inside was more then a dozen students from the high school, middle school, and even some from the elementary. Some were in groups talking while others were somewhere else by them self. Mikan stared blankly at the group of people in front of her. "Students, this is the newest edition to the dangerous ability's class. Please treat her like you treat each other." Persona smirked. "So who wants to give her our welcoming?" Several student raised there hands, but Persona wasn't looking at them he had his eyes on Natsume. "Black Cat! Why don't you do the honor?" Natsume got up from his place on the window seal and went over to Persona. Stopping a few feet away. "Ok, Mikan you must fight Kuro Neko over there." Mikan looked at Natsume than back at Persona. 'Is he serous? That guy saved me, why the heck would I fight him?' When Persona saw that Mikan wasn't moving he got a bit angry. "I said fight him! Why aren't you moving?" Mikan just stood there, Natsume stepped forward. "Maybe she is scared. What don't want to get hurt polka dots?" Mikan's eyes widened then she shot a death glare at Natsume.

"Hai Persona-sama." She got into her fighting stance, not noticing all the confused expressions on the others face they were all thinking the same thing. 'Persona-_sama_? what the heck is with the _-sama_ thing?' She looked at Black cat and thought one thing. 'He is gonna pay!' She ran forward at a good speed and shot ice spikes at him. As he dodged them she jumped up and kicked him. 'Damn she is better than I thought. Guess I shouldn't hold back.' He start throwing fire balls at her but she dodged them all. He quickly made a wall of fire around her. 'Good that should hold her for a while.' Then it suddenly disappeared. She was there unharmed. His eyes widened. 'How the heck did she do that? It doesn't look like she used her ice Alice.' She smirked at the site of his confusion. She started to come closer and closer. Natsume thought for a second. 'It looks like I'll have to fight her with out my Alice, sense she doesn't seem to be effected at all.' He ran towards her and through a series of punches which she easily dodged. Natsume smirked was about to punch her but she caught his fist with both of her hands. She thought she was doing good until she noticed his smirk hadn't faded. Her eyes widened as he punched in the stomach, what was worse is he used his Alice while doing it. She sunk to the floor and held her stomach.

Natsume amused it was over and started to walk away. Once he turned his back Mikan stood back up, ran towards him, and kicked him in the head. Causing him to fly a bit away and hit the wall. He got up and started to try and punch her again Mikan did the same. But this time Mikan decided it was about time to end the fight. So she used her teleportation to dodge his attacks and confuse him. He started to pissed off so instead of punching he stared throwing fire at her. She smirked and looked at Persona for permission. He immediately knew what she wanted and nodded.

"Just don't kill my little kitty." Natsume looked at Persona confused, but that was a mistake because while he was looking at Persona Mikan teleported behind Natsume. Natsume sensed she was behind him so he tried to punch her but she caught his fist and held on to it. Natsume started to feel pain, almost like a stinging and burning. He looked at his and and it was turning black. Mikan let go of Natsume's wrist and he fell to the ground holding his arm in pain. Mikan walked over to Persona.

"Is that enough Persona-sama?" He looked at Natsume.

"Yes it is. I see you haven't fully gained control of my Alice, instead of just his wrist you used the Alice on his whole arm. We'll have to work on that. But I think you could be my new favorite." Persona smirked at Natsume.

"Please do help Kuro Neko." Mikan nodded. "Hai Persona-sama." She walked over to Natsume and kneeled down beside him. "You can all leave now." And with that Persona walked out the door.

"Don't touch me polka!" Natsume said, tugging his arm away in the process.

"Don't be such a whinny baby Huuga." Said one of the dangerous ability students named Rui Amane. **(He is in the manga)**

"Shut up Amane! It's non of your business!" Natsume made Rui's hair light on fire. He started running around in circles and screaming. Mikan quickly nullified the fire.

"Are you alright Amane-san?" Mikan asked with no emotion. "Yes thank you Mikan-chan." Rui smiled stupidly.

"Huuga-san please do not move. It could get worse." Mikan told him. "No way am I going to listen to you polka." Natsume said and continued to struggle. Mikan was starting to get pissed. She remembered she had copied Reo's Alice and decided to use it.

"_Sleep!_" She said sweetly. He suddenly lost conscious. Mikan then used her steal Alice to steal the death Alice from his arm. "There all done..." Mikan stood up and dusted her clothes of dirt. She looked up to see many faces looking at her, astonished.

"Mikan-chan? How do you have more than one Alice?" Rui asked curiously.

"I have Nullification and SCE!" Mikan said like it was obvious.

"WOW! Those are rare!!" Rui said astonished. A girl slowly came out from behind Rui and walked toward Mikan.

"Hi Mikan-chan. I'm Nobara and I have the ice Alice. Can...Can we be...um...friends?" She said in a small, shy voice. Mikan looked at her blankly for a few seconds then gave a small smile. "Sure" Nobara looked at her, thinking that she was cute. "Does anyone no where Huuga-sans room is?"

"He is a special star! just look for the door that says Natsume." Said a random person. Mikan stood up and bowed.

"Thank you very much. Good bye. She picked Natsume up and teleported to the dormitories. She looked for awhile till she found his room. Which was surprisingly two rooms down from hers. She teleported into the room and and lied him down on the bed. She was making sure he wasnt hurt when she saw that his upper arm had a deep gash in it. 'I didn't do that. It must have been one of those missions that Persona was talking about.' She went to the bathroom and got some stuff that would be useful for bandaging it properly. She had just finished bandaging it when Natsume started to wake up. Mikan decided it was about time to leave so she but the stuff away and went over to the door.

Natsume'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at a very familiar ceiling. I quickly sat up and looked around. "How did I get in my room?" I looked at the door and found it still locked. Suddenly the days ativities came flooding back. I lied back down on the bed. 'So I was beaten by Polka? Huh? Maybe she can start taking more missions and I can spend more time with Ruka. Wouldn't that be nice.' slowly my eye lids started to droop and I fell asleep.

**Mikan's POV**

I teleported back into my room and collapsed on the bed. ' Well that was some first day. Who would have guessed I returned to the school that caused all this? I can't believe that it was two years ago that I came to this school to find Hotaru and ended up finding hell.' I glanced out the window at the stars. "I hope your laughing. You put me through hell! Can you please show me what it's like in heaven?" And with that I closed my eyes.

Ok people I think this is my longest chapter! And I will start to involve the other characters so please don't ask why there isn't a lot of permy, ruka, anna, koko, tsubasa, blah blah blah blah blah. Oh and LOTS of people read my story so I am really thankful. Thank you. And A BIGGER THANKS to all of you who took the time to review. I hope you like it. Srry it took me so long. PLEASE!! REVIEW!! thx for readin.


End file.
